


Autumn Leaves

by aph_polonya



Series: aphfallfandomweek2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, child!Germany, set in 1871
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_polonya/pseuds/aph_polonya
Summary: Germany discovers how beautiful fall is





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aphfallfandomweek day 2, colors.

**Autumn Leaves**

Germany didn’t like going to church. He had never liked it, and he was sure that he would never do so in the future. The biggest factor in this was the fact that there were so many people. And everybody knew him. They’d come up to him and Prussia, looking at Germany curiously while they talked to his brother. And they’d always comment the same things: “Oh, he’s grown so much!” “He’s going to become a handsome man one day.” “He’ll make a fine soldier once he’s old enough for that.” And Prussia would smile while almost bursting with pride and pat Germany on the head (messing up his carefully combed hair in the process) and would always reply the same things: “Yes, he’s great. He’s going to become strong and famous, just you wait!” The only thing that made the weekly event bearable was the nice, long walk through the park that Prussia took with him after mass.

It had been a Sunday like every other. Germany had woken up early, washed himself, neatly combed his hair and put on the sailor’s uniform that his brother had gifted him for his birthday. And then, after breakfast, they had gone to church.

They were currently making their way back through the park. Church had been boring, as always, and Germany was glad that it was finally over and he was allowed to leave. It was a nice Sunday morning in early October, the time when nature is at its most colorful. The trees lining the streets were slowly beginning to lose their leaves that shone in beautiful, warm red and golden hues, illuminated by the sun. Prussia occasionally pointed out things to Germany, mainly the names of different trees and plants. They walked together, enjoying the last bits of warmth before the cold fully hit them. Prussia occasionally stopped to talk to people he knew, while Germany stood next to him and observed his surroundings: The families that were talking a walk as well, the squirrels that were looking for food, the leaves that had fallen. Nature was beautiful, Germany decided for himself, especially in this time of the year. It was his first fall, and he had never seen such colors before and never could have imagined them, not even in his wildest dreams.

They were still walking, Prussia commenting the scenery every few minutes, until they passed a tree with an almost gigantic pile of leaves underneath. Prussia stopped and glanced at his brother. “Wanna jump into it?”. He motioned to the pile. Germany furrowed his brows in confusion. “No. Why should I?” “Um, because it’s fun, duh.” “Fun? How could jumping around in a pile of leaves possibly be fun?” Prussia sighed. “Look, it’s just something that children do, okay? It’s part of a happy and wholesome childhood.” Germany frowned. “And just because other children do it, I have to do it as well? You seem to be forgetting that…”. But before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly hit by a bunch of leaves. He sighed exasperatedly, removed the leaves from his hair and looked over at his brother who was smiling triumphantly, still holding a few leaves. “Aww, come on, don’t be a bore! It’s going to be fun, I promise! I used to do this all the time when I was a child!” And with that, he flung the next batch of leaves at Germany. It must have looked strange, an adult throwing leaves at a child while grinning like a maniac. Germany sighed again. Prussia would not give up until he joined. And, besides, maybe it really _would_ be fun. Prussia had never lied to him, so why should he do now? Germany decided to not give it anymore thought and dove right into the pile. He threw some of the leaves into the air, watching as they showered down onto the ground next to him, red and orange and gold and yellow. Germany stared at them in awe, marveling at the colors and the sheer beauty of it. Before he could think about it, he threw more into the air and _laughed_. He jumped up and down, grabbing fistfuls of leaves, flinging them at his brother. Prussia laughed as well, loudly as always, and jumped with him. In this moment, Germany was truly happy. It was a beautiful day, in a beautiful season and Germany believed that nothing, _nothing_ in this world could destroy it. Up to this day, it’s the first image that comes to his head when he thinks of fall, and it also is the first thing he remembers when the thinks of happiness.


End file.
